


Unforeseen Circumstances

by aliciateigan24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Death, F/F, F/M, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciateigan24/pseuds/aliciateigan24
Summary: What if when Mon-El returned from the future it had been seven years for him and Kara, what if when he left he didn't just leave Kara behind and now that he is back how will dynamics between family and friends change.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

It has been 3 weeks since Kara had the fight with Queen Rhea, 3 weeks since lead was put in the Earth's atmosphere, 3 weeks Kara had to say goodbye to Mon-El, the love of her life as she put him in a pod and sent off of Earth for his own safety.

Kara flew into the DEO and landed on the balcony where Alex was waiting for her along with Winn and Johnn.

"What's the problem?" Kara asked

"There is an alien on 7th street causing havoc, people are running around like headless chickens and we need Supergirl down their to save the day." Winn exclaimed

"I'm on it, Johnn you coming?" Kara asked and she began to turn around Johnn nodded and the both flew up into the air.

Within a minute Kara and Johnn had arrived and saw what they were up against,

"Dominator?" Johnn asked

"We need to kill it now or else it will kill everyone within this block." Kara said as she jumped into action.

After a few minutes everything in Kara's view was becoming blurry but she just ignored and carried on being the hero she was, she always put others before herself. Once the dominator was defeated, Johnn and Kara were accepting the applause Kara faints and Johnn catches her and they fly straight back to the DEO where Alex rushes Kara straight into the medical bay and performs every test possible.

When Kara regains consciousness Alex sits down next to her

K-"What happened?"

A-"You went out with Johnn to fight a dominator and you fainted."

K-"But I never faint!"

A-"I know and that's why I ran some tests and Kara you're pregnant."

K-"I'm what?"

A-"You're pregnant and I have to ask is it Mon-El's?"

K-"Of course it is, whose else would it be?"

A-"What are you gonna do?"

K-"I'm keeping it but we need to tell everyone but I'm gonna call Clark and see if he can come and spend a few days here."

A-"Okay I will tell Johnn and Winn."

Alex left to Med bay and Kara pulled out her phone

_'Hello'_

"Hey Clark?"

_'Hey Kara is everything okay?'_

"No not Really, I went out to fight a dominator and I fainted"

_'You What!'_

"I fainted but thankfully Johnn came out with me so he flew me back to the DEO where alex ran some tests and I'm pregnant."

_'Congratulations, and_ _I'm_ _assuming it's Mon-E_ _l_ _'s right?'_

"Yes it is."

_'Do you you want me to come to National City for a few days?'_

"Yes Please."

_'Okay I will see you in a little bit okay?'_

"Okay, Bye Clark"

_'Bye Kara'._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Years Later. 
> 
> It's another normal day for Kara and her daughter until it's not. A surprise visitor and an incident at school. What could go wrong?

**6 Years later**

Kara awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off so she rolled over and turned it off. She jumped into the shower, put on her work clothes for CatCo and headed into her daughter's room.

'Alura it's time to get up.' Kara said as her daughter started to awaken. Kara then left her daughters room to make breakfast while her daughter got dressed, just as she finished making pancakes Alura came bounding down the stairs, she sat at the table while Kara done her hair into a french twist to match her own.

K-"Alura, Auntie Lena is going to pick you and Katie up from school and then bring you to the DEO."

A-"Yes Mommy."

Once breakfast was finished Kara cleaned up the plates while Alura went and put her shoes on and they were just about to go out of the door when Kara stopped them both

K-"Ali where's your glasses?"

Using her super speed Alura ran up the stairs to get them and put them on once she was back by the front door they left, locking the house up and Kara picked Alura up and flew off into the sky. They landed about two blocks away from the school where Kara put Alura down and they walked the rest of the way so they didn't give away their identities. As the arrived at the school gates they met Lena and Katie (Lena and James' Daughter), both ladies said goodbye to their daughters and watched them walk happily into school.

Once both girls were inside Lean and Kara got into Lena's car and started the drive to CatCo.

When they arrived at CatCo they were about to get out of the car when Kara's phone starts ringing.

K-"It's Alex"

"Hey Alex, what's wrong"

_"Kara where are you?"_

"At CatCo with Lena we just dropped the girls off at school."

_"Well you both need to get here now."_

"Okay we will be there right away"

L-"What's wrong?"

K-"Alex wants us both at the DEO now."

Lean nodded and followed Kara out of the car she told her driver that she would ring when she wanted him and followed Kara into an ally behind CatCo, Kara took off her reporter outfit to reveal her suit, she picked Lena up bridal style and they flew to the DEO.

Once they landed on the balcony of the DEO they were met by J'onn.

L-"What was so urgent that you called the both of us here before we even started work?"

J-'It's easier if I show you both, follow me.'

Lena and Kara looked at each other but just followed Johnn they arrived at the med bay, and Kara almost fainted, there in front of her stood Mon-el but he wasn't alone next to him stood a beautiful young woman and on his other side stood a man. All three of them were stood in black ensembles.

J-'Supergirl, Mrs Olsen I would like to introduce Imra Ardeen, Mon-el and Brainy a 12th level intellect, they are from the 31st century.'

L-'Nice to meet you' as she shook each of their hands

I-'It's lovely to meet you to Mrs Olsen.'

L-'Please call me Lena.'

Kara gave them all a small smile before talking

K-'Alex, J'onn, James, Winn, Lena may I speak with you all outside for a moment please'

They all nodded and followed Kara out of the medbay

JA-"Okay, how is everyone taking this?'

W-'I don't even know how to take it I mean he has been gone for 6 years and now he's back but not on his own with a wife and a legion of superheroes.'

K-'Okay to make this mission... trip whatever this is easier for them we do not mention Alura and we definitely don't mention he's her father am I clear?'

JO-'Right let's just take them down to the control centre and ask them what they are doing here'

Everyone nodded, James, Lena, Alex and Winn all headed down to the control centre while Kara and J'onn re-entered the med bay.

JO-'If you would like to follow me down to our control centre so that we can all fit better down there and we can talk about your mission here.'

J'onn lead the way followed by Brainy, Imra then Mon-El and Kara bringing up the rear.

Once they were down in the control centre they all gathered round in a big circle and listened.

A-'So what is your mission here in the 21st century?'

M-'To stop something called the blight which wipes out half the Earth's population in the 31st century, the villain called Pestilence first appears somewhere in this time frame.'

W-'Why can't Supergirl defeat her?'

I-'Because Supergirl goes missing, and nobody knows where she goes.'

W-'Well that's comforting.'

JO-'Thank you Agent Schott, Supergirl what do you think?'

K-'I think...' just as she is about to finish her sentence her phone rings 'I'm sorry but I really need to take this ' she says tilting the phone slightly so Alex who was stood next to her could see before walking away.

'Hello'

_'Hello is that Miss Danvers'_

'Yes this is'

_'Good morning it's Miss East from National City Elementary School, I'm calling to ask if you could come and collect Alura, there was an incident in the playground today and Alura and her friend were thrown drinks at in the playground.'_

'Yes I'll come and get her.'

_'Wonderful, now I know you work with Mrs Olsen does she happen to be their now with you?'_

'Yes she is'

_'Do you think I could speak with her please?'_

'Yes, give me a moment please.'

Kara turns around and calls Lena over.

Once Miss East explains to Lena the situation, Lena gives Kara permission to pick Katie up as well.

Kara flies straight out to the balcony while Lena walks back over to the group

I-'Where's Supergirl gone?"

L-'There was an emergency and she has gone to deal with it she won't be long."


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive at the DEO, Will Mon-el figure it out?

30 minutes later, Kara had collected Alura and Katie taken them back to her house to shower and get changed and then flew to the DEO.

'Mommy, Daddy!' Katie shouted running up to Lena and James.

'Auntie Alex!' Alura shouted running into Alex's arms.

Once the kids said hello to J'onn and Winn

A-'Mommy can we go to the training room?'

K-'In a second I want you both to meet some people first' Kara took Alura's hand and led them into Winn's lab.

K-'Alura this is Mon-El and his wife Imra and this is their friend Brainy'

Alura gave them a shy smile and hid behind Kara's leg, while Katie walked straight up to them and shook their hands.

Kara bent down to Alura's level

K-'Do you want mommy to hold you while you say hello?'

Alura nodded so Kara smiled at her, stood up and placed Alura onto her hip and walked up to Brainy first, Brainy done a magic trick which made Alura smile, then they went to Imra who gave her a warm smile and then onto Mon-El everyone who was watching held their breath knowing how the two were related but she just smiled and gently shook his hand. Kara let her down off of her hip.

A-'Can we go to the training room now please?'

K-'Yes but no using your powers unless an adult is there with you and remember we can see everything .'

Alura and Katie shouted okay and ran off in the direction of the training room giggling.

I-'How old is she?'

Everyone stopped admiring the girls and everyone turned to Kara with a worried look on their faces but she just very calmly turned towards Imra, Mon-El and Brainy and said 'She will be six in a month.'

Imra nodded but Mon-El just looked very passive like he was trying to register what Kara had said. They all made their way back to the control centre.

About half an hour later while Lena, James and Kara were talking, Johnn and Alex were talking to Mon-el while Imra, Brainy and Winn was working on the computer

M-'She's my daughter.'

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Mon-El, Alex immediately walked over to Kara and pulled her into a hug while Lena and James stood around them as if they were a barrier keeping the bad things away from them.

M-'She's mine isn't she?'

I-'Mon-el calm down and let Kara breathe for a second'

K-'Yes she is.'

Just as Mon-El was about to say something else Katie comes running from the direction of the training room

'Mommy, Auntie Kara, Alura is having one of her funny things again'

They all immediately run to the training room Kara in the lead followed by Alex, Winn, Johnn, Katie, Lena, James and Imra, Mon-el and Brainy at the back. When they enter Alura is sat on the floor shaking Kara goes up to her and engulfs her in a hug whispering calming things to her while Alex motions for everyone else to be quiet.

After a few moment Alura has calmed down

K-'Sweetie what did you see?'

A-'You, Uncle Clark, Uncle Barry and Uncle Oliver dying.'

K-'How?'

A-'You get your heart taken out, Uncle Barry is burnt into ash, Uncle Clark gets kryptonite buried into him and Uncle Oliver gets shot with an arrow.'

K-'Okay sweetie, look at me'

Alura looks at her mother

K-'I promise you I will do everything I possibly can to keep you safe okay, now go to sleep Katie will stay here with you and I'm going to sort this out okay.'

Alura nods and instantly falls asleep, Kara places her on the cot and Katie sits on the floor next to her playing with some dolls.

All the adults leave the room and head back to the control centre.

M-'What was that?'

K-'Alura had visions of the future they can be god or bad. But it is usually about the people she cares about most.'

L-'Well at least we know why you go missing and nobody knows where you go.'

K-'James, call Clark and get him here, Winn get me a breech I'm going to get Barry and Oliver, J'onn and Alex you watch the DEO, Lena you watch the girls.'

M-'What about us?'

J-'Just be on standby in case you are needed.'

So they all left with their orders.


	4. Chapter Three

With Lena watching Katie and Alura, James had gone to wait for Clark. J'onn and Alex were working on some paperwork, while Kara and Winn were working on a way to open the breech to Barry's Earth. Imra, Mon-el and Brainy were all resting.

W-'What are you gonna tell Barry when you see him?"

K-'The truth, he deserves that much.'

W-'I just think that it is gonna freak him out, and how do you plan on getting to Oliver?'

K-'Cisco will open another breech and breech me and Barry to him and then we will be breached back. I'm gonna go and say goodbye to Alura then I will be back.'

Winn nodded and Kara left to head towards the training room once she got their Lena saw her and took Katie out of the room while Kara walked up to Alura.

K-'Alura, sweetie.'

A-'Mommy?

K-'Mommy is going to get Uncle Barry and Uncle Oliver to bring them and all their friends back here so we can figure out what you saw. You are gonna stay with Auntie Lena and Uncle James, Uncle Clark and Auntie Lois are on their way as well okay."

A-'Be careful Mommy and I love you."

K-'I love you to my precious girl.'

Kara took Alura's hand and they started walking out of the training room and headed towards the balcony just as they were reach the main area when Mon-el caught up to them.

M-'Kara, can I talk to you for a second?'

K-'Not really I'm about to breach between Earths to get some friends.'

M-'I really need to ask you something.'

Kara sighed and looked down to Alura 'Go out to the balcony sweetie I will be their in a second.' As Alura reluctantly let go of her mother's hand and went out to the balcony, Kara turned around to face Mon-el

K-'You have 1 minute, go.'

M-'Why didn't you tell me about Alura?'

K-'How Mon-el? How was I supposed to know that her father was alive never mind 1000 years in the future and when you came back with a wife, was I just meant to blurt it out in front of your wife, I'm not that horrible.'

M-'Were you ever gonna tell me?'

K-'It depends on whether you were gonna stay here or go back into the future. I wasn't going to introduce my daughter to her father who has been in the future for 6 years only to have him leave her again, I went through that pain and I do not want my daughter going through the same pain. Anything else?'

Mon-el shook his head and followed Kara as she went to the balcony. Kara said goodbye to everyone and gave Alura a big hug and then Winn opened the breach and Kara stepped through.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks some friends for help.

In STAR labs Cisco and Caitlin were working in the lab, when the breech opened and Kara stepped through.

CA-'Kara, what are you doing here?'

K-'Alura had a vision and I need to see Barry it's urgent.'

CI-'I'll call an emergency meeting' and with that he went and pushed the emergency button of the control panel in the cortex.

Within minutes Barry, Iris, Joe, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin and HR were all gathered around Kara.

B-'Kara what are you doing here?'

K-'Alura had a vision and we are in trouble.'

I-'What sort of vision?'

K-'Of Me, Barry, Clark and Oliver dying.'

CI-'How?'

K-'I get my heart taken out, Barry disintegrates into ash, Clark get stabbed with kryptonite and Oliver get shot with an arrow.'

J-'When?'

K-'We don't know but I thought that the best course of action was to come and get all of you as well as Oliver and Felicity and bring you back to my Earth to figure it out since Clark is already waiting for us.'

B-'Okay, Cisco help me and Kara get to Oliver, the rest of you pack as much as you think we will need, when we get back with Oliver and Felicity we are going straight to Kara's Earth.'

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways while Cisco opened the breech for Barry and Kara. They stepped through and were met by Oliver and Felicity.

O-'What are you two doing here?'

B-'We have a problem.'

O-'What sort of problem?'

K-'Alura had a vision.'

F-'What sort of vision? Is she okay?'

K-'Yeah she is as good as can be expected considering what the vision showed.'

O-'What do you mean?'

K-' She saw me, you, Barry and Clark die.'

F-'How?'

K-'I get my heart taken out, Barry disintegrates into ash, Clark gets stabbed by kryptonite and you Oliver, get shot with an arrow.'

F-'By who?'

K-'The vision didn't show it but I thought the best course of action would be to come and get Team Flash and you two, to bring you back to my Earth and see if we can figure this out.'

O-'Wonderful idea, let's go.'

With that Cisco opened the breech and all four of them arrived back in STAR labs, once everyone was ready Cisco opened the breech to Kara's world. First Kara went through followed but Barry, Iris, Oliver, Felicity, Joe, Wally, HR, Caitlin and finally Cisco.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining members of Team Supergirl bring Clark and Lois up to speed.

**Meanwhile at The DEO**

Alura and Katie were in the training room with Lena and Alex who where watching both girls intensely. Alura and Katie seemed as happy as both children could possibly be given the circumstances that they were now under.

A-'Auntie Alex, why is mommy mad at Mon-El?'

A-'I don't think she's mad at him sweetie.'

A-'She is because when he asked to speak to her she wasn't very nice to him, I know she was trying to be nice to him but she didn't succeed very well.'

A-'Thing's have been difficult for mommy lately so she is just tired and I think that's why she doesn't seem too happy with Mon-El, but I wouldn't worry about it okay.'

Alura nodded and went back to playing with Katie while Alex and Lena gave each other a look of relief that Alura believe Alex's lie.

After around 20 minutes Johnn called all four of them to the Control Centre, when they got their Katie stood in between Lena and Alex while Alura stood in between J'onn and Alex. They were all looking out at the balcony where James was stood looking at the sky as Clark and Lois landed on the balcony. Clark placed Lois on the ground and both went to greet James. When they had finished their greetings Alura ran up to them

A-'Uncle Clark, Auntie Lois!'

Both of the adults bent down to hug the small girl and she ran up to them

L-'Hey they, munchkin how are you?'

A-'I'm okay but I'm waiting for mommy to come back from getting Uncle Barry and Uncle Oliver. But everything is going to be okay now because you are here and Uncle Barry and Uncle Oliver and all their friends are coming and everyone will be fine.'

C-'Yes they will.'

JA-'Alura, Katie why don't you two go back to the training room and we will come and get you when your mommy is back. '

Both girls nodded and ran off back to the training room while all the adults gathered in the control centre.

C-'So what is so urgent that you told James to get me here using his emergency watch and why has Kara gone to get Team Flash and Team Arrow?'

A-'Well, let me start from the beginning, Mon-el is back.'

L-'What!'

A-'Yeah, apparently he has been living in the 31st century and he now has a wife who he has brought back with him as well as another friend who is a 12th level intellect. They are here to stop a villain named Pestilence who causes the 'blight' in the 31st century and wipes out half the Earth's population.'

C-'Why can't Kara just defeat Pestilence when they arrive.'

W-'That's what we asked but apparently Supergirl goes missing and we don't know where she goes. But before we got anymore information out of them Kara had to go and get the girls from school cause their was an accident and she brought them here.'

JA-'Then the girls met Mon-el and co and it wasn't very exciting so they went off to the training room and we came back to the control centre, we were all in small groups talking when Mon-el figures out that Alura is his daughter but we didn't have much time to react because Katie came running in telling us that Alura was having an episode again. '

L-'When Alura calmed down and told us what happened Kara went to get Barry and Oliver while James was sent to get you.'

C-'So we don't know when or who kills us but we have a lot of work to do'

Just as Clark finished his sentence the Breech opened...


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at the DEO.

Out of the breech stepped Kara, Barry, Oliver, Iris, Felicity, Joe, Wally, HR, Caitlin and Cisco.

J'ONN: "Welcome back Supergirl, welcome to the DEO the rest of you."

CLARK: "Kara, How are you?"

K:"Stressed, but it's why I called you two and brought back up. Everyone meet Barry Allen aka The Flash, Iris West, Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, Felicity Smoak aka Overwatch, Joe West, Wally West aka Kid Flash, HR, Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost and Cisco Ramon aka Vibe. Guys meet my cousin Clark Kent aka Superman and his girlfriend Lois Lane."

They all nodded and smiled at each other then Oliver turned to Kara, "Lovely to meet you all, Kara would you now like to fully explain what's going on since everyone is here?"

"Okay." Kara, J'onn, Alex, Winn, James, Lena, Barry, Iris, Felicity, Oliver, HR, Joe, Wally, Caitlin, Cisco, Clark and Lois all gathered in the conference room, "where's Mon-el, Imra and Brainy?" Kara asked Alex

"They are fixing their ship. Probably for the best."

Kara nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so Mon-el is back with a wife and a team of superheroes, turns out he has been in the 31st century this entire time. Anyway when he came back we were having a conversation with the about why they are here, apparently they are here to stop a villain named Pestilence who wipes out half the population in the 31st century. I don't stop her because I go missing I was going to ask how and when I went missing when I had a phone call telling me that I had to go and get Allie because there was an incident at the school. So I went to go and get the girls when I came back the girl met the 'future team' they went to play in the training room. Everyone went about their tasks when Mon-el figured out that Allie is his daughter though we didn't get a chance to talk about it because Allie had a turn and that is when I calmed her down and she told me about her vision and I came to get all of you."

J'ONN-"Let's let it all sink in, Kara go and see your daughter, the rest of you take a break and get settled in." Everyone nodded and Kara left towards the training while Alex took their visitors to their quarters.

Kara walked into the training room to see Katie and Alura colouring on the floor.

"Hey girls."

"Mommy!"

"Auntie Kara!" Both girls jumped up off of the floor and both went to hug Kara, Katie then sat back down and continued with her drawing, Alura however just gave Kara another hug and Kara picked her up and they sat on the bench.

"Did you have a nice time while I was gone?"

"Yeah, but I was worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me, it's why we brought back Uncle Barry, Uncle Oliver and all their friends. I will always come back to you, I promise."

"Mommy, I have something to show you."

"What is it sweetie?"

Alura pulls out a folded piece of paper, and hands it to Kara. Kara unfolds it and looks at it, it's a drawing of Barry, Iris, Kara, Alex, Felicity, Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally and Joe in their wedding outfits, with a blonde flying woman, a man with arrows both dressed in black and red and a man in a yellow suit.

"What's this?"

"It's what I saw, when you die, that woman and those two men steal your heart."

"Did you see their faces?"

"No."

"Okay, if you remember anything else you tell me or draw it if you find it easier." Kara gave Alura a kiss on the head

"Okay, are you both going to come and say hello to everyone?"

Both girls nodded and Kara put the paper in her hidden suit pocket and the girls took one of Kara's hand's each and they walked to the control centre.


	8. Chapter Seven

Kara, Katie and Alura walked into the control centre and everyone turned to greet them. After they all greeted each other Mon-el, Imra and Brainy all walked in and once they were introduced with some anger; Kara pulled out the drawing as Allie stood next to her gripping her waist while Katie stood in between James and Lena.

K-"Allie drew this when we were gone, it's what happens when I die and since it's Barry and Iris' wedding my guess is it's next week." At the sound of this everyone became quiet while Allie whimpered into her mother's side. Upon seeing her daughter's distress Kara picked her up and hugged her close while Alura buried her head into Kara's shoulder in an attempt to quieten her sobs, everyone was looking at Kara with worried eyes and Mon-el looked at her with worry, pain and sadness in his eyes. Once Allie had calmed down she turned her head but stayed in Kara's arms

"Do we have any idea who those three people are?" Felicity asked

"Considering the yellow suit I'm going to assume that that is a speedster but not just any speedster, Eobard Thawne." Cisco replied

"Who's Eobard Thawne?" Imra asked.

"The man who murdered my mother." Barry said with anger and sorrow.

"I didn't see their faces so I don't know who the rest of them are. I'm sorry." Alura said quietly to the group.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Oliver reassured her. 

"Why would they want Kara's heart?" Lois asked

Everyone looked blank and then J'onn sighed and said "Okay it's getting late and we've all had a tough day let's call it quits today and regroup tomorrow, all of you get some rest." Most of the group walked away but Mon-El approached Kara "can we talk?" Kara looked at him then at Alura who was quietly looking at him, then to Barry and Iris who were talking.

"Barry? Iris? " Kara called them over and let Allie down on to the floor

B-"Yeah Kara?"

"Can you and Iris take Allie with you two for five minutes while I talk to Mon-el?"

I-"Sure, come on sweetie, let's see if we can find Uncle Oliver and Aunt Felicity." Alura took Barry and Iris' hands and the three of them walked away while Kara motioned for Mon-el to follow her to the balcony.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to know how I can help with Alura."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how I can comfort her when she has an episode, how do I get her to trust me?"

"Mon-el she hasn't even had a proper conversation with you yet and with everything that's going on I doubt she is going to want to talk to you and get to know you at the moment."

"I just want to be a dad to her, I've missed out on her first six years of life, I don't want to miss anymore and I'm sure Imra wants to get to know her step-daughter." Kara took a deep breath and swallowed the bile rising in her throat she was about to reply when Iris, Felicity and Allie walked onto the balcony,Kara turned to face them.

"Sorry to interrupt but Allie wants to go home." Felicity said.

"It's okay, we were done anyway." Kara replied as Alura walked over to her completely blanking Mon-el "did you say good night to everyone?" Alura nodded at her mother's question and took hold of Kara's hand, both jumped into the air and flew back home while Felicity and Iris watched with smiled on their faces and Mon-el watched in sadness.

Once home Kara made some chicken and macaroni cheese for dinner and then got Alura ready for bed, as Kara tucked Allie into bed she sat on the bed and Allie cuddled up to her

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Mon-el's my daddy isn't he?"

"Yes sweetheart he is."

"Why did he leave?"

"Well, his mother, your grandmother came and threatened to take over this Earth so I challenged her to a dual but she trick me and while we were fighting she had her minions attacking people all over the city so as a backup plan which we didn't want to use but we had to, Auntie Lena made a device that threaded the atmosphere with lead which is toxic to Daxamites making our planet uninhabitable, so it forced them all to leave and your daddy left Earth as well."

"How come he is here now then if the atmosphere is toxic?"

"In the future which is where he has been for the last seven years they had a cure for his lead allergy so he can survive here now."

"Why didn't he come back sooner?"

"I don't know, sweetheart but he did tell me today that he wants to get to know you."

"I don't want to get to know him."

"Why?"

"Because the first time he left without any warning and how do we know he won't do it again, and even if he did go back to the future how do we know he won't stay there forever and never come back to visit me. He only came back to save the future not to know his daughter."

"Alura, he didn't know he had a daughter."

"So? In the future surely he would have see that Supergirl had a child and he should have been able to put the pieces together."

"I'm not going to force you to talk to him, if you don't want to that's fine nobody not me, grandpa J'onn or any of your aunts and uncles will force you."

"Okay Mommy."

"Okay sweetheart, now time to go to sleep." Kara went to move off her daughters bed but Alura stopped her

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will" Alura cuddled up under the blanket and curled into Kara's side, Kara gently stroking her hair and her daughter fell asleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis on Earth-X Part 1.

** Central City **

Barry is fighting King Shark and him and Iris are talking over the comms.

_I: Barry, we have a major problem_

_B:Yep, fighting it right now._

_I:No, no it's about our wedding._

King Shark has Barry in his fin before throwing him into a glass window. 

_B:This is not the best time._

_I: Well, the caterers need a final count tomorrow morning and not everyone has RSVP'd yet._

_B:Who hasn't RSVP'd?_

** Star City **

Oliver is fighting a ninja and him and Felicity are talking over comms

_F:Hey Oliver, we gotta_ _talk. Earth to Oliver!_

_O:I'm a little busy right now._

_F:Well, it's not like you're dealing with Damien Darhk, I mean, these are just some ninjas._

_O:If you were here, you might have a little more respect for "just some ninjas"._

_F:Okay, this is serious. Barry and Iris need to know if we are going to their wedding._

_O:Of course we're going._

_F:Yes,. Okay so I'll RSVP yes, then?_

_O:Barring further ninjas._

_F:Perfect._

_** England 1183 AD ** _

Stein:Please sir, alms for the poor?

Soldier:Out of the way, old man. Royal business in Nottingham. It'll be your neck if we're late.

Arrows then hit the knights behind him

Soldier: it's Robin Hood.

Sara: Not quite.

A fight then breaks out.

Stein: Oh dear. 

Sara: Hey guys, did we RSVP for Iris and Barry's wedding?

Jax: We definitely did not.

Stein: That's a serious breach of courtesy.

Mick: Weddings are the worst. 

The Waverider then appears above them

Stein: All right team let's go! We got a wedding to prepare for!

Sara: Let's go.

** National City **

Man: Wrong answer, when I tell you to get someone on the phone, that doesn't mean five minutes, that means right now. I don't care if their busy, you make it happen. Otherwise you're not gonna be able to afford a phone.

Supergirl comes crashing down onto the mans car while fighting an alien. 

Man: My car!!!

In the DEO J'onn, Alex, Winn and Alura are watching the monitors and listening to Kara fighting.

Alex: I'm scrambling a strike team.

J:There's no time, she's on her own. _Supergirl, identify the threat so we can help you fight it._

W:Whatever it is, it came out of deep orbit and it is mad. 

J:So it's alien?

W: Well it's definitely not NASA.

Alex: Is it Czarnian?

W: Or Hellgrammite.

Supergirl punches the alien onto the floor.

K: Dominator.

She then punches him again

K:These guys are so last year. 

She then walks over to the Dominator, kicks him and flies off. Back at the DEO Alex and Alura are walking out of the control room when Mon-El walks in.

M:I heard there was a fight. Is Kara okay?

Alex: She's fine. She's Supergirl. J'onn we will see you at Kara's in about an hour?

J: Yeah I'll see you both in a little bit.

Alex: Okay, come on Allie, let's go see mommy.

** Kara and Alura's Home **

Kara was packing Allie's bag, Alex was colouring on the floor with Alura. 

K: So Mon-el just showed up like nothing was wrong?

Alex: I think he was just trying t make things seem normal.

K: Normal? The man I love, and though was dead, is alive. At night I would make up scenarios about how me and Allie would see him again- if we ever would and now he is back, but guess what? He's married.

Alex: At least we have each other right?

K: Yes we do. 

Alura had been very quiet all day and Kara was beginning to worry so she went and joined her daughter and sister on the floor.

K: You okay, Princess?

Alura shook her head.

A:I don't want you to go to Uncle Barry's wedding, because I don't know if you will come back.

K:Oh, sweetie, I promise you all of us will do everything in our power to make sure that I come home to you, now go and put your coat and shoes on, grandpa J'onn will be here in a few minutes. 

Alura runs off to put her shoes and coat on while Kara and Alex clean up the colouring mess. 

As expected a few minutes later J'onn arrives to take Alura to stay with him, while J'onn waits by the door Alura says goodbye to Alex and Kara

Alex: We will be back as soon as we can. I love you. 

Alura and Alex hug and Alura goes to Kara. 

A: Be careful Mommy. 

K: I will baby, I promise, now be good for grandpa J'onn, I love you. 

A:I love you too. 

After hugging the young girl J'onn leads Alura away with him and Alex and Kara open a breech to Earth 1. 

** Nail Bar  **

F: Iris, you are really glowing. 

I: Aw. 

C: Wait pregnant women glow, brides blush.

I:Right. Blushing bride I can do, the other one, not just yet. 

F:Oh, it doesn't get better than this ladies. 

K:I know. It feels so good to just be away from it all. But I can't shake that feeling. 

I: I think we all have it, especially after Alura is never wrong. 

C: Let's just hope whoever they are, they wait until after the ceremony. 

F: After all of our encounters with bad guys, I think it's safe to say that they will arrive on their terms not ours. 

I:How is Alura, Kara?

K:Scared, quiet, worried. She was almost completely silent yesterday and she didn't want me to leave. 

F:She's a little girl who saw a vision of her mom being murdered and it's all coming true. 

K: I said to her, we will all do everything in our power to get me back to her but I know that if it doesn't go our way she will have everyone she will ever need to help and guide her. 

I: Of course she will, and you will survive his trip.

** Tailor Shop **

B:You know, I mean, I've been in love with Iris since I was ten. How am I supposed to fit all that love into one vow? I've already written 38 pages, single spaced.

O:You could always speed read it.

Oliver comes out of the changing room and goes to stand next to Barry.

B: No, No one would understand me. I don't know what to do, man, I need help. 

O: Barry, when you're up there, and you look into her eyes the words will come. And if they don't the look on your face will tell her everything she needs to know. 

B:I'm worried, about Kara. 

O:I am as well. 

B: And Alura has been through so much already, we can't let them take here mom away from her. 

O: We won't. 

** Earth X **

The archer from Alura's drawing is stood on a platform with soldiers stood around him and Nazi Flags around the place. 

DA: Hail victory!

Soldiers: Hail Victory! Hail Fuhrer!

The man walks off the platform and a commander joins him as the walk 

C: The rebels' technology is impressive. It's a good thing you stopped them when you did.

DA: Can you make it work?

C: Yes.

The Archer stops and turns to face the Commander. 

C: But I need time to test it. To ensure they haven't set a trap. 

The woman from Alura's drawing then appears behind the Archer, floating in the air. 

O:You have one day.

She then flies away.

DA: You heard her.

The archer then walks in the same direction the woman went. 

** Jitters **

Barry and Kara are on the balcony watching the rehearsal dinner below. 

B: Hey.

K: Hey. This is really nice, but I have that feeling.

B: The feeling that it is all going to be ripped away from you?

K: Yep. I haven't told Alex because she will go into denial but I'm going to tell you because out of all the people here you are the one I think that will understand where I'm coming from. 

B: Okay...

K: In my house, upstairs in my wardrobe their is a box that has my family's symbol carved into it. In there their is letters for all of you I wrote them a couple of days ago when Allie went to bed. 

B: Kara-

K: I'm scared Barry. I'm worried that I can't keep my promise to Allie and go back home to her. I'm scared that this isn't strong enough to stop what we know is coming. 

B: Kara, you will survive this trip and you will get to go home to Allie, I promise. 

K: I need you to promise me something.

B:Anything.

K:Look after Alura, she maybe an alien, she may have the same powers as me but she is still a little girl who won't have her parents and nobody knows that situation better than you.

B:She will be perfectly fine, now I came up here to ask you a favour. 

K:Oh.

B: Now on our last adventure together I learnt about a very cool, new, non-superpower ability that you have. 

K: Yes.

B:I was wondering if you might mind breaking it out? 

**Church, the next day**

Barry and Iris are stood at the alter,

P: Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace? 

Laser-beams the kill the priest , everyone looks to the doors to see Nazis storming through with guns the flying woman from Alura's painting was floating above the door. 

O:Peace is overrated. 

I: It's happening. 

Iris looks to Barry, Oliver and Kara who look shocked and confused.

O:Nazis?

B/O/K: I hate Nazis. 

Chaos then erupts as the heroes are trying to protect their guests, and fight off the Nazis.

** Star Labs  **

Iris is pacing back and forth in the cortex as Barry and the others file in. 

B: Iris. I'm so sorry. 

They hug. 

I: I know babe. And, I'm fine. Let's be honest we were all expecting it. Is Kara okay? 

B:Yeah she's flying over the city to see if we can find them. 

W:So what's the game plan? 

B: There is none yet. Whoever attacked us, we know what they want. 

Kara and Mick then walk into the cortex. 

O: You wipe the minds of all the guests at the wedding?

M: Yep, everyone's secret identity remains a secret. 

B: You have any idea where they went? 

K: No. I flew over the entire city, there's no trace of them. That woman didn't seem surprised to see me. 

A:How did she even know you were on this Earth?

B: And how was she as strong as you?

O: That archer matched me, shot for shot. 

F: Kara are you okay? 

K: Yeah, I mean we all know why they are here, they want my heart.

I: Kara...

K: Honestly guys I'm fine.

** Rooftop **

The woman and the archer are stood on the roof of a building.

DA: The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated.

O: Next time, she won't be so lucky. 

A streak of red lightning appears and Reverse Flash appears behind them, just like in Alura's painting. 

RF: What did you do? 

He takes his mask off 

RF: What did you do? You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!

The archer deactivated his mask to reveal Oliver's doppelganger. 

DA: Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding. We answered.

RF: Opportunity knocked and you answered. Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus. 

Both Reverse Flash and Dark Arrow take a step closer to each other in anger and the woman puts hers her hands on their chests to push them away. 

O: Boys, boys, boys, don't fight. You need to save your power, your anger, for those heroes. 

She deactivated her mask to reveal Kara's doppelganger.

O: We will have another chance to achieve victory. And when we do, we will kill every last one of them. 


End file.
